No One Deserve's This: A ReidXPrentiss Story
by Mysteriosa
Summary: An UNSUB has Kidnap Emily, but the worse part is that Her sufference is blog live all over the world internet! Reid then realises that he has to tell his team a secret that they didn't about him and Emily. How will they react? What will happen to Emily?
1. Chapter 1

_**No One Deserves This: A ReidXPrentiss Story**_

**M: Hey everyone… Just writing another Criminal Minds Story but this is a Reid and Prentiss story… I hope you enjoy it and Please R&R **

It was just a regular, boring, conference of a morning…. Yes it was Monday morning at the BAU and SSA Dr. Reid had just walked through the door, disturbing his teammates meeting about their latest case. Hotch stared at him with a great amount of annoyance in his eyes, Rossi just gave the late agent a quick glance and looked back at the file, Morgan was looking at him, while he kept moving his eyes back and forth to Reid's usual seat, Garcia and JJ just stared at him weirdly and finally there was Emily, she had a small smile on her face, just looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He sat down and apologized for being late and JJ then continued her report.

"As you can see in the next photo, the UNSUB used a different weapon to mutilate and then sexually assault Vicky Resmie, while he Jessica was also sexually assaulted but she was shot in a execution style, which could means something personal"

"This is a rare, but not unheard of, kind of way to get a thrill for the first kill. But he must have needed an even bigger thrill so he tried a new weapon" Rossi said.

"That's not all… The victims were both married and the UNSUB slit all of the victim's husband throat"

"This could mean that he sees them has a successful marriage unlike his or even his parents marriage and he decided that killing both gives him a release" Emily said to the gang.

"We'll continue this on the plane we leave in exactly one hour. Be prepared, because I think we might need to send two agents undercover as a married couple" and with that Hotch and the gang got their things ready and left the BAU.

_An hour passed_

After the plane had taken off towards the baby blue sky, Hotch started to tell the gang about the latest victim that the Michigan Police Department had discovered.

"The latest victim is Maragaret Preston, 39, Married, but here's the change, her husband was left badly beaten but alive"

"He doesn't see the amusement of killing both unless one is tortured and the other one dies" Morgan said.

Hotch nodded and continued saying that two agents would go undercover but as a engaged couple. That's when he looked at Reid and Prentiss, the usual seriousness in his eyes. Reid said that Morgan would be better than him going undercover, to who Rossi denied because they needed someone who could profile the UNSUB in the matter of minutes and even seconds. Morgan did not have the ability Spencer had, to which he angrily agreed to, this of course confused and angered Agent Prentiss.

"Okay listen here, right now I'm not happy to be partner with you wither but I'll deal with it and so will you" she glared at him before going back to the file and walked to the other side of the Jet, JJ quickly made a angry face towards Spencer and walked to talk to Emily.

"You okay Em?" she asked.

"It was just the way he acted. I don't know if he was in a bad mood or he really dislikes me to that point"

"I'm pretty sure that it's the first one, Emily. Just give him some space until you two have to go to the hotel, where most of the victims were abducted okay?"

"I'm good with that"

As the time went by very, very slowly on the Jet, it eventually landed at the airport and the team was then drove to the police station to meet the captain of the precinct. Even during all the way Reid and Prentiss refused to talk to one another, even the rest of the team could sense the strong negativity between them and kept their mouth shut.

The station was surrounded by reporters, but what they didn't know was that the BAU agents had sneaked into the station from behind to avoid being caught on camera in case the UNSUB watched the media. As they walked into the station, the chief of the precinct had just signed something to hand to the coroner, before walking up to them and shook their hands.

"You must be the FBI agents, right?"

"We're from the Behavioral Analysis Unit, I'm the media liaison, Jennifer Jareau"

"I'm the chief director, Aaron Hotchner. This is agent Derek Morgan, agent Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid"

"Can you not put mine and Emily's name next to each other?" Reid asked bluntly.

"How about you stop being a bitch Reid" She snapped.

"….. Good to meet all of you, I'm Chief Cooper. Follow me and I'll show you where you'll be working" with they followed the chief to there temporary work area.

The first thing that was done when they got everything ready was Htch confronting both Reid and Emily in the empty hallway.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Reid, but I don't want you, Emily" He looked at her with an annoyed/serious look, "To start acting immaturely like him. You're going to the hotel in less than a hour and I want both of you to put up an act and play along until you two get into the suite and then you two can be in separate rooms for all I care. Am I understood?"

They nodded, returned to the work area and finished telling the rest of their profile of UNSUB to the rest of the station.

_Three hours after arriving at the hotel and walked into their Suite…._

Emily woke up in Reid's arm, stark naked. They had been seeing one another since the day with Cyrus and have hidden it from the rest of the team knowing the great consequence if anyone would have ever found out about them. They still act like they were still reliable friends and that they had faked the whole fight all this time by playing mind tricks on Hotch and the others. She felt bad that she was lying and hiding behind their friends back, she wants to tell them but a part of her doesn't want to be transfer or even worse him being transferred to another job because of what they have.

They both jumped, when the sound of Reid's phone rang, it was JJ. He sat up, got dressed and answered his phone.

"Hey JJ"

"Morgan just left an anonymous package at the front desk for you and Emily. It's just both of your guns and badges. You should be getting a call any minute now" in the middle of her sentence, the hotel phone rang, to which Emily answered and looked confused after hearing the desk clerk say that they had a package for them.

"The phone rang in the middle of your sentence JJ. I'll go get the package right now, thanks and I'll call if anything happens okay"

"Okay, talk to you two tomorrow, night" she hung up.

"Morgan left an anonymous package for us at the front desk. I'll ask someone to send it up okay?"

"Sounds good to me" Emily was all dress and went into the small kitchen to pour a glass of water herself.

After the front desk clerk got a message from the "engaged couple" in the suite, to ask for someone to bring the box up to them, he saw Frank Hallow, a security guard that had eyes or to be honest, cameras in almost every room… especially the suites. He had seen Reid and Prentiss in bed and was going out for a cigarette, when his supervisor called him over and asked him to take a package up to Suite 2143, where they were. Hallow nodded, took the package walked inside the elevator all alone. He quickly opened the box and saw two FBI badges and the two guns; he wasn't stupid when he saw what was inside. He knew this was a set up.

"They're lying about this sacred bond… I'll show them" he muttered to himself.

The door bell rang and Reid walked up to the door, peeked in the hole to see who it was and saw that it was the hotel security guard and slowly opened the door, only to be hit across the head by him with both guns in his hands.

As soon as Emily heard a big thump and quickly walked out only to see Reid on the floor, head bleeding from the hit, while the security guard held both of them at gun point.

"I know you both work for the FBI and that you're after me, but I'm actually doing well for these people… those liars and cheaters! Even both of you lied. From what I remember Agents can't be an item meaning you lied to your own teammates and lied about who you two really are!"

"What do you mean by an item?" Emily was confused but she tried to keep him distracted long enough for Reid to try to call the others.

"I always keep an eye out for scum like you. I placed cameras in almost every suite, Garage, even the storage closet; you can't call me sick because what you two were doing was worse"

"That's half true… you're not sick. You're a psychopath Pervert!" Emily told him bluntly.

Reid pressed the speed dial to contact Garcia, he had also forgotten that this made his phone make a funny clicking sound, which also got the Hallow's attention. He kicked Reid in the head, knocking him out cold. Prentiss put up a fight but was shot in the leg and punched repeatedly until she was out. Hallow Carried her all the way to the elevator, down to the garage, put her in the drunk and drove off.

Hotch was about to call it a night, when Morgan's phone rang. Morgan opened his phone and told the gang that it was Garcia and put her on speaker.

"What is it baby girl?"

"Hurry, get to the hotel now! Reid and Prentiss are in trouble!"

Everyone rushed to their cars, when three cop cars drove off with their signal light on; JJ asked her why she said that.

"I got a call from Reid's cell only to hear Emily talking to the UNSUB and the next thing I know I hear someone kicking something and then a gun shot and something being dragged on a carpet!"

"We're already halfway there Garcia, we'll keep you posted and thank you for the call"

"Just tell me if my Skinny nerd and my soldier girl are okay please" she asked.

"We will baby girl, I'll call when we get to the room I swear" after Garcia had agreed they both hung up and drove as fast as they could to the hotel.

**M: that was chapter one, I hope you like it please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

_**No One Deserve's This: A ReidXPrentiss Story**_

**M: Here's chapter 2**

The team arrived on the 21st floor, walked down the hall and saw Chief Cooper talking with one of his detectives. Hotch walked up to him and asked what happened, while everyone else checked to find their friends.

"The UNSUB knew about the plan!" Cooper was furious, "We also found a security camera in the room, so he had an eye on them this whole damn time!"

"Calm down Chief Cooper"

"Why Should I?"

"Because right now my agents are in danger, because the plan was discovered and I'm calmer than you!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry agent Hotchner"

"Hotch!" Morgan yelled.

Both of them walked to where Morgan and the others were, that's when they saw an awakening Reid but no Prentiss. Morgan speed dial Garcia's line.

"Thank god you called Derek! Get to the station now!"

"Baby what's wrong!" He was really worried now.

"Morgan what's wrong?" JJ asked.

"Garcia please you have to tell me" he asked her.

"A video was posted on the net, not even five minutes ago… It's Emily all chained to a wall like a crucifix"

"Can you locate it?"

"….. No it keeps bouncing it off. It's a live video….my poor warrior"

"Damn it… Rossi, Garcia just found a live posting of Emily being chained like she was crucified. Garcia call in Kevin, I don't want you watching this alone", Garcia told him that she would and they hung up.

"….. The 10 commandments, He's using a part of bible. He was raised very religious, maybe even too religious. If he saw someone breaking one of those rules… he felt obliged to kill them"

"What about the married couples though?" JJ asked.

"Adultery is the most common sin today, right before lying that is" Hotch responded.

"Emily…?" Reid muttered weakly.

"Hey kid. What happened?"

"Security….brought package…. He waited for me to open the door, he hit me and….. After I speed dial Garcia, he kicked me…. That's all….Where's Emily?" Reid asked.

"….. I'm sorry Spence, He took her with him" JJ told him, with a lot of sadness in her voice.

"I wanna look at the tape in the suite"

"No!" Spencer blurted out.

"We have to kid, it's the only way to see what happened In there" Morgan told him.

"….. My head hurts. Where's Emily?" he asked.

"He has a temporary amnesia, due to his concussion" a paramedic told them,

"Give him a day or two and he'll be okay?"

Everyone went back to the Police station, while JJ contacted Garcia to ask her to send in the link so that they could try to see where he had taken her.

_Hour: 2_

Emily woke up to a great amount of pain in her wrist, head, her shot leg and arms. Once her eyes had adjusted to the lighting, all she saw were the walls around her and a metal door. What she didn't know was that there was a camera in an upper corner, filming her in pain and sufferance. She heard the door opening slowly, hearing the creaky shriek it was making, gave her bad shivers all over her body. Hallow slowly walked inside the room, dragged a small table and unfold something that was almost impossible to see, even on the computer screens. He slowly turned to her with a sly, devilish grin on his face. That's when she saw random weapons like a scalpel, a small hand gun, but he was holding the scalpel right now, while smiling. She knew that she was running out of time.

"Where's Reid?"

"You mean your lover?"

"My partner, co-worker, and the other FBI agent you attack!", Emily then saw blood dripping from his hands. Once he had fully turned himself to face her, she saw that his hands were covered in blood. "No…. You murderous psychopath bastard, you're going to pay for that!"

"I serve the good and punish the bad! I. Am. God!" He back slapped her in the face, causing her nose to bleed.

Garcia inhaled a sharp breath, when she saw the UNSUB back slap Emily in the face, Kevin had already arrived and had a firm reassuring grip on her shoulders.

"Why her, of all people why her?" she asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know Penelope. That's why you took this job, to help put bastards like him away for good" he told her.

_4 am – hour: 5_

The team and Cooper watched the screen and flinched after seeing the back hand hit on Emily. JJ and Morgan's stomach clenched in anger and in discuss towards the UNSUB. Cooper left the room to go talk to the front desk clerk.

Rossi was sitting right in front of the screen, focusing on the table. He finally stood up in anger and told the team that they had to find the location in 19 hours. Hotch asked Rossi to tell everyone why.

"If you focus long enough on that table, you'll see that on it is a small bag with different weapons, Scalpel, a peeling knife, Jam knife, a small hand gun that belongs to our agents, fork carve, Brass Knuckles, and small bottle to fill needles…. He's gonna torture her to death" he then walked out of the room leaving everyone in panic, sadness and worse of all … full blown anger.

"This guy is worse than we thought" JJ said.

"We provoked him, and now we're going put an end to him and get Emily back. JJ contact Garcia and tell her to access the security camera of the suite, the rest of us are going to keep an eye on the link and find any possible image in to find her, while keeping an eye on Reid" Hotch ordered.

"We all heard what Emily said right? He's making it look like he killed Reid. He's provoking her so that it'll be more fun while torturing her" Morgan told everyone.

"Why did he say lover though?" JJ asked.

"I think I'll go to Reid for that" Rossi went to one of the cars and drove to the hospital.

Everyone did what Hotch told them to do and they were gone doing what they were trained to do, profile UNSUBS and find them before people died in their hands.

_4:30 am – Hour: 5.5_

Emily glared at him, with so much hate in her eyes, that even the team would leave the room. All he did was laugh in her face. He put the Brass Knuckles on, without her knowing it.

"Do you know why I kept you and not him?"

"You're a sick son of a bitch, that's what I can see"

With that he punched her in the stomach so hard that they both heard ribs breaking, causing her to scream.

"I chose to keep you because there was something about you that just drove me over the wall. My conscious told me not to kill you. Now here's another question, what do you about that scrawny FBI agent?"

"How about none of your business"

He elbowed her in the face, and punched her on her left rib cage, hearing more bones breaking and her screaming in agony. She was now wheezing and having trouble breathing. He removed his Brass Knuckle and threw them across the room, and forces a kiss on her lips. Emily bit his lips so hard; he had to hit her on the side of the face about four times before she let go and spat blood on his shoe. He just smirked and returned to the table thinking of his next weapon.

Rossi walked in Dr. Reid's room and saw that he was wide awake. Reid saw Rossi and they shared the same facial expression. It was an expression that looked they were saying 'I know why you're here', sort of thing. He sat next his bed and waited for him to speak first.

"You know the longer you refuse to talk to me or anyone else, the longer and the more pain Emily goes through because of your stubbornness" Rossi said. "He posted a live link, so now the entire world can see SSA Emily Prentiss, daughter of ambassador Prentiss being tortured until her last breath"

"I'm trying to remember"

"I think you do remember but you don't want to…. He said the word lover to Emily. What's going on Spencer?"

"…After what happened with Cyrus, I felt responsible for Emily getting beat up because of me. I couldn't say that I was the FBI agent that day. She then explained to me on the plane how she would do it all over again if the same situation happened. She put her hand on top of mine and I was stroking the top of her hand with my thumb, we smiled and just went back to what I was doing, which was reading… That's when we started going out, without anyone knowing"

"Why didn't you tell us yesterday or even better why the huge fight? Ooh, I see you used reversed psychology on Hotch. You knew that if you were late and complained about what ever you had to do he would still make you do it. Listen right now that doesn't matter, finding Emily is our first priority and we need you for this"

"….. I'm ready, but please don't let anyone else know right now"

"I'll have to tell Hotch but I'll keep him quiet don't worry. Now come on" He helped Spencer out of the bed and heped to the car, and they were heading back to the station. Rossi then made a call to Garcia and told her to delete part of the video but to keep the before the UNSUB attacked, due to personal reasons.

"Dave? You have great timing sir, because I just got access to it….What do you want me to do?... Why?...okay I will sir" she hung up.

"What was that about?"

"Rossi just told to delete part of the video and to keep the first minute or two before the UNSUB attacked"

"That's weird, why would he ask that?"

Before Garcia sent the video footage to JJ, she watched it with Kevin. As soon as they saw why, both of their mouth opened and couldn't believe what they saw. She quickly fast forward to two minutes before the UNSUB knocked at the door and obeyed Rossi's orders. She sent the footage to JJ and waited for her call.

"Oh… my… gosh…" was all Kevin was able to say.

"I was wondering when they were going to admit their feelings to one another" she said happily.

Kevin then focused on the other link and saw that the UNSUB was emerging from the shadow with a fork carve.

**M: that is the end of Chapter 2 I'll try to add chapter 3 tomorrow or at the latest time possible cause on Fridays from 8 – midnight on A&E is just "Criminal Minds" but I'll try my best I swear! Night everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**No One Deserve's This: A ReidXPrentiss Story**_

**M: I would like to thank Thunder Brat for his review, Now here's chapter 3**

_5:30 a.m. – Hour: 6.5_

Reid and Rossi were back at the station along with the rest of the team. While Rossi confided with Hotch Privately, Reid walked up to their working room, only to be blocked by Morgan. JJ had just hung up on Garcia, when she heard Reid yelling at Morgan to get out of his way and to let him in.

"I can't let you in Reid"

"Rossi sneaked me out of the hospital because he wanted my help to find Emily!"

"I've got the address, the SWAT teams are on their way to the location right now" JJ said out loud.

"We found her"

"Not to be mean, but there's no chance that the security guard could be located that fast"

"Then stay here and when we find Emily, we'll explain to her that you don't only under mind her but the rest of the team" JJ walked out with Morgan and Rossi, only leaving Spencer and Hotch in the station. Cooper was back at the scene of the crime, still looking for evidence.

"I know what you're thinking and I agree with you, it is too easy but we have to take any viable possible locations"

"I'm just saying that I could have used my laptop at the hospital, instead of being sneaked out illegally"

"…Why did you hide your relationship with Emily from the rest of the team Spencer?"

"We all know that, Strauss would be glad to kick Emily out of the BAU and I don't want that to happen"

Before Hotch could say anything, Spencer's phone rang and he quickly answered it, when he saw that it was Emily that was calling him.

"Emily!"

"I'm sorry but Emily is a little tied up at the moment can I take a message?" Hallow said.

Hotch speed dialed Garcia and told her to locate Reid's call ASAP, while tried to keep his cool with the UNSUB.

"Where's Emily?"

"I told you, she's a little tied up right now, are you deaf from all the lies you commit making you deaf boy?"

Hotch whispered to Garcia to hurry on her current task, only to be told that the signal was coming from right outside the station. He quickly told Garcia to get the others to turn around and head to the station as fast as possible, before he hung up, told Reid to keep him talking, while he went outside and saw the huge traffic jam outside the police station. He knew that in one these cars, the UNSUB was watching them from the mirrors. He played calm but serious, once he was in the middle lane and looking in each of the vehicles, meanwhile Reid and the UNSUB were still on the phone.

"I'll find you and I'll find Emily alive"

"You keep on telling yourself that sinner. You know I saw the video of you tied up to a chair, except I won't drug her to feel no pain. I'll make sure she feels every drop of her own blood leave her body before she closes her eyes for good" Hallow hung up, threw Prentiss phone out of the window, when the light turned green and he droved on.

Hotch was annoyed when the light turned green and cars were driving pass him. But what he didn't know was the car in front of another that Hotch was looking around was the UNSUB. He turned to walk by to the sidewalk when he saw a phone on the pavement; he picked it up and saw that it was Prentiss phone. Hotch rushed into the station and called David Rossi.

_11:00 a.m. – Hour: 12 - Hallow arrives at his hideout….._

He shut off the vehicle's engine, once he saw the abandon factory. He got out of the car, slowly walked to the back seat to get his bag and put it under is arm before he walked to the trunk, opened it and picked up a awakening Prentiss. He pulled her roughly to her feet and into the abandoned factory. Kicked her to the ground at any chance she was slowing down in her walk, he then chained her in a crucifix fashion way, locked the chains together, installed the camera and computer, after setting up the signal and account to upload the live footage. Hallow placed a table in the light and revealed his weapons in the camera's frame, before leaving the room he turned on everything and the video was now filming. He went up 3 levels below the ground and drove the car seventeen miles away from the factory and pushed in a lake. Hallow then found a bicycle that was left on the side of the road and pedal his ways back to the abandon factory, while carrying a portable map in his jacket.

_11:34 a.m. – hour: 12.5_

Reid told Hotch that the live posting had just returned, when Rossi and the rest of the team had just returned. Not even a minute later Garcia and two member of the police station and Cooper walked in.

"Thank you for coming quickly Garcia" Hotch said.

"No one messes with my warrior" she said before joining at the computer and secretly asking how he was handling it.

"Do you have any news about the first location?" Hotch asked the team.

"It was just an abandon house when we got there, he knew we were getting close so he ran off with every thing he needed and Prentiss" Morgan was Pissed off.

"The bastards name is Frank Hallow, He was the hotel's security guard" Cooper said.

"I'll do a check up on him right now boss" Garcia said, while typing his name into the system.

"What did you find out Hotch?" JJ asked.

"He knew where we were. He called from Prentiss phone to Reid and Garcia located it to outside the station. There was a traffic jam, I looked at as many car I could but the light turned green, he drove off but he purposely dropped Prentiss phone on the road when he drove off"

"This guy is starting to really thick me off" Morgan almost shouted.

"That's what he wants us to do, we have to focus on finding Prentiss just like we would at any abducted victim, whether we like it or not" Rossi declared.

Everyone agreed, knowing it would be almost impossible to do so but they had to try. They went back to the computer and saw that Reid was in and watching the new live upload. They all gathered around him and saw Emily trying to break the chain.

_1:00 p.m. – hour: 14._

The door opened on the dark side of the room, revealing Hallow when he walked in the frame holding a peeling knife. Everyone could Emily's chest rising up and down was quicker now, especially when he got closer and closer to her.

Hallow applied pressure on her left hand and used the knife on the inside of her forearm. Before hearing Emily screaming in pain, he was laughing like it was amusing and entertaining to him. He then threw the peeling knife and grabbed the Brass knuckles and hit her right where he had peeled a very small part of her forearm, with great force.

"I thought of more questions for you agent Prentiss. Do you love him?"

"What?"

He swung another hit at the same place, causing her to scream louder, which caused more pain to her broken ribs. He asked the question again, with her nodding, to which he hit again.

"Nodding is not answering to the good lord. Now tell me, . Love. Him?"

"I do, now shut up!" she got another swing but to the face.

"Why did you think that you could have caught me huh? No one can catch god, so why try?"

"You're not god, you're a psychopathic bastard", another swing was thrown in her face.

Hallow then got tired of the Brass knuckles and pulled out the Jam Knife instead, Emily started to hyperventilate as soon as she saw walk to his weapon table. He then backed away and for a reason got a needle ready and injected her with something.

"This stuff makes your heart rate go higher. Imagine one more stab and everything can be all over for you" he smiled.

He then stabbed her in the thigh, which went through. Emily tried to control her breathing as best as she could. After screaming in pain and feeling like her heart was about to explode. She was okay but really exhausted and groggy afterward. She had lost so much blood. Hallow then pull out his first AID kit and treated her wounds while she was too groggy to notice him that close to her.

The team then saw that Hallow had training in the first AID meaning there was chances that he might have enrolled in either to become a doctor or even a nurse, but that would have also mean that he was a drop out but that would have been many years ago. This would also meant that he wanted to keep Emily as long as he wanted until he got sick of punishing her and would just get rid of her and disappear again.

**M: Thank you for the reviews, like i promised i updated Chapter 3 today. But now i have to go to a Mretic show but i'll try to finish chapter 4 when i get back if not it'll be tomorrow i swear. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**No One Deserve's This: A ReidXPrentiss Story**_

**M: Hey. Here's Chapter 4. Please Review, it would be great to have more review instead of chapters lol**

_4:20 p.m. – Hour: 17_

Garcia printed off what she had found out about Frank Hallow, before she joined them in the conference room. As soon as she opened the door to the room, she heard Morgan and JJ Confronting Reid. They were almost yelling at him, until Rossi and Hotch told them to settle down and let Reid tell the story of how they got together and why they denied it from the team.

_(4 months ago Reid's POV)_

_I still hate to think about that day. Emily and I were just waiting patiently, when Cyrus came to where we were, asked which one of use was the FBI. I tried to convince him why he could think that, he put the gun to my head, when she told him that she was the undercover FBI. I actually glared at her; I wanted her to stop what she was saying. I hated Cyrus for dragging her away and beating her. I felt worse when I saw her and all she said was for me not to feel guilty because it wasn't my fault. Even after the explosion and she hugged me, I was so happy to see that she was safe but the feeling of guilt never went away. Even on the flight back home I was reading a book on the plane, nothing specific, just anything to not look at Emily's bruises on her face. I felt so guilty about it that I would actually do that right in her face. Then she made me put the book down for me to look at her, face to face. _

"_I don't regret what Cyrus did to me, and I would do it again. You got that? Thank you"_

_I didn't even say or even nodded to what she had said, but for a reason she just knew that I knew that I understood her, then I found myself stroking her hand and even after we let go and I went back to reading we looked at one another and smiled. We knew that starting from that moment on, we would be more than just friends and co-worker._

_(End of Flash back)_

After Reid told everyone the story, they all stared at him, with the exception of Garcia and JJ who looked at him with awe in their eyes, making him uncomfortable. The silence didn't last very long though; Morgan was the first to break the silence by asking him why he didn't tell anyone on the team.

"If Strauss would have found out about us we wanted to make sure that none of you were included or even blamed for hiding two co-workers hiding their relationship. It's bad enough that she would transfer one of us to keep us apart but to get one of you guys suspended or even fired just makes it worse"

"Uh guys, not to bother the teary moment here but I've found things about Frank Hallow that you might want to look at here" She handed the paper to JJ.

"He has an IQ of 189, graduated from medical school at the age of 21, was charged with a mal-practice suit three years later and was forced to quit" JJ read out loud.

Morgan took another page of the file, "It says here that his father died when he was 12, he shot himself in the head when his dad slept with another woman and quote, '_sinners must pay their sins with theirs live, to be welcomed in the house of god_', and he then pulled the trigger, in front of him. Now that must have left a huge scar in his mind there"

"Or the opening of his ways" Rossi said, "What was the mal-practice suit about JJ?"

"During an operation of a drunken driving accident, he let the drunk driver die on the table by walking away, while he was still open"

"That's just wrong" Morgan muttered in disgust.

"Why is he keeping Prentiss alive?" Hotch asked.

"What you want her dead?" Reid snapped.

"Calm down Reid, you know what he meant"

Rossi was placed at the computer to alert them if Hallow had returned to the room and to see if a new video was upload. The last thing they saw before the video went out was Hallow walking towards the door and shutting off the lights and the feed was stopped. Now all they could do and wait, but until then he knew that he needed the team to work together to find the location of their co-worker/friend before it was too late. That's when Rossi saw Reid storming out of the room and out of the station; he did a hand gesture of telling them that he would go talk to Reid, he then left and went after him.

Garcia went to the computer and told everyone that the video was back on again, to which they all gathered around quickly only to see Emily tied onto a table.

_4:21 p.m. – Hour: 17 - Hallows Location_

Emily's eyes hurt at the sudden brightness of the light. Once her eyes had adjusted with the light, she saw to her horror that she was not only tied to the table but the fact that Hallow was sitting in a chair just staring at her.

"Do you know why I've kept you alive this long _agent_?"

"…." Prentiss refused to answer his question.

"I'd answer if I were you, because you never know what kind of _Shocking_ things might happen" he had a very serious face, before he pressed a small button, to which sent a very painful volt to Emily's body, which made her scream, especially when the wire were connected to her open wounds, that were now stitched up along with the wires.

"I'll ask again, do you know why I've kept you alive this long agent!"

"…. No"

"You're my first tortured victim. I've just killed my victims on the spot. I want to see how long you'll last before I have to dump you somewhere or your lover to find. What's his name?"

"Go to hell"

He pressed the button once again, enjoying her painful cries while he just sat there and smiled, until he let go of the button.

"What's. His. Name?" he said more sternly.

"Go. To. HELL!"

_Outside the station – 4:36 P.M. – Hour: 17.5_

Reid had sneaked his laptop with him and was watching the video with Rossi beside him and all he could think about was how he wasn't strong enough to have tried to do something for her. That's when Rossi told him that he could now do his job of finding her and stopping Hallow from killing her.

"I need to this on my own"

"No, you don't. We're all here for you and Emily, and we're going to work as a team like we've always have and you have to keep your emotions away or else this will be proof that you two can't work together after all. Now let's go" he made Reid get up onto his feet and back into the station, where he could hear Emily's painful cries, but he took in a deep breath and moved forward, grabbed a file and sat at a desk and kept reading and looking back to make any sort of connections.


	5. Chapter 5

_**No One Deserve's This: A ReidXPrentiss Story**_

**Chapter 5**

**M: Metric was awesome last night! Here's chapter five, don't forget to review please :D**

_3 months ago…._

_The sun's rays were coming through the blinds hitting Emily Prentiss eyelids, making her groan and slowly waking her up. She opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't in her bed. After wrapping the bed sheet around her, stuck her head out of the door, only to have accidentally head butted Spencer Reid right in the chest, to which made him dropped the glass of water he was holding, which landed on her head, making her shriek at the coldness of it._

"COLD, COLD, COLD!"

"Ow! Wow, your head is harder than I thought"_ he said while rubbing his chest._

"Shut up_" she chuckled back at him._

_They just smile at one another, until Reid pointed at the "dress" she was wearing, which got him a blush and embarrassed smile from Emily. But before she could say anything, she felt his warm lips on her, to which she returned a little deeper._

"Last night was amazing_" she let escaped from her lips, when they broke from the kiss._

"Was it or are you just saying that to not damage my ego?"_ he said with his stare focusing on the floor._

_Emily pulled his chin up to her, until they were eye to eye. She looked annoyed at him right now._

"Spencer, I'm not just saying this. I meant what I said, and I also said it because it's true. And another thing…"_ she kissed him softly, _"I love you"

"… You what?"

"… I'm sorry, I said it too early. I'll get dress and leave"_ she closed the door in his face and got dressed._

_Minutes later, Emily walked out of his room, down the hallway and was about to leave his apartment, when she felt him make her turn to him, and was roughly pulled into a passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes, they broke from the kiss._

"I love you too. I was just shocked to hear it from you or any girl… except my mom"

"Well you're going to hear me say it for a very long time Spencer_" She smiled at him._

_7:00 p.m. – Hour: 20 - Present day…._

Hallow was bored of electrocuting Prentiss after hour 18.5 and has left her to rest… for now. Reid look like hell but he kept putting together whatever connected in the files and records about Frank Hallow. He remembered the first time Emily told him that she loved him, it was almost impossible for him to take in this input; he was then brought back to the present world.

"Spencer about earlier, I didn't mean to make it sound like I wanted Prentiss dead" Hotch told him.

"I'm trying to find connections, so we can find Prentiss, our co-worker and friend" he told Hotch.

"I don't know why you're acting like this but I can understand if you're upset or even a little down"

"I'm doing my job Hotch. I'm doing what I was trained to do without letting my emotions take over me, I might have saved an hour or if I hadn't stormed off like that"

Morgan had walked in and heard what Reid had said, "Hey kid, we all know that you're not the kind to take matters personal. As long that you can do the work, we know that no one has to be transferred"

"Derek's right, Spence, I don't want to watch those videos but I'll do whatever I can to find Emily" JJ told him.

"I just need to focus a little longer on these files, I think there's a possible connection to where he might have taken Emily but they're all more than four hours away from here"

"Can you tell us the name and we can get police of those areas to check it out?" Rossi asked.

Reid turned on his laptop to look at the map of the possible locations by looking for the areas around the address, only to have the video pop up in his face and seeing Emily tied to the table, trying to break or even loosen the chains.

_7:10 p.m. – Hour: 20 – Hallow's location_

Hallow was hovering her, with his Brass knuckles on his right hand. She was exhausted and tired of all the pain, she hasn't even let out one tear to cry, and he knew she was very strong and very stubborn.

"What's his name?"

"Not this again"

He slammed his right hand on her hip, just to make her cry out.

"What's his name?"

"…. Drop dead"

"I'm starting to get really tired of your stubbornness agent. If you're not going to tell me his full name, which must mean you really love him"

"….."

"Do you love him?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

Hallow went to his bag, grabbed the fork carve, placed it right over her left shoulder and slowly pressed harder and harder until the whole pointy tips were in her shoulder, and she screamed in more pain, especially when he twisted it.

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do!" he stopped, "That's why I'm not telling you anything about him!"

"Do you really think so?"

"What are you stupid?" she antagonized him, to which he only pushed in harder and twisted it more.

"You're going to listen to me and listen to me good! I killed sinners that break the ten most important rules of god and you and your lover broke them! When I'm done with you, I'm going to kill him!"

"You lay one fing-", Emily was punched in the face so hard that he knocked her out.

Emily was dreaming about the night before their usual meetings for any case.

_At least 44 hours ago ….._

_They were just talking, laughing, and having a good time on a date at his place, when he told her that he wanted her to move in with him._

"What?"

"We've been together for the past four months and I've never been so sure in my life. I want you to move in with me Emily Prentiss. What do you say?"

"I don't know what to say… of course Spencer"_ she kissed him, and then hugged him._

"_I also got you something. I noticed at your place that you have a small crystal book so I read it and I got you something that I hope you'll like, once you feel ready to wear on your finger, but until then I want you to wear it around your neck" he opened a small box which revealed a ring wing an Emerald with some diamonds in it._

"_Oh my god, Spencer…. I love it but why now and not when we're both ready?"_

"_I think we both know that we are ready but once we know that we're ready to tell the others, I want you to wear it around your neck. To me that's good enough of a yes to me" he was smiling at her._

"_Hmmm, well since you read the book Dr. Spencer Reid, Why don't you tell me the meaning of the Emerald huh?" she smirked at him._

"_Well….The love that emerald attracts is the "forever" love. The love of marriage and family, a firm partnership is the love of emerald. Emerald is a perfect stone for an engagement ring. Emerald is a stone of co-operations"_

"_Congrats on your perfect explanation Doctor" she kissed him._

"_Any prize?" he teased._

"_Well come on to your room and you'll see" she winked at him, before walking to his room._

Snapping out of her sleep, at the feeling of a cold chain on her cheek, Emily's eyes opened and saw that Hallow was holding onto the ring and chain Spencer had given the night before the case.

"Give me that back!" she snapped at him, which got her a big volt in her.

_9:00 p.m. – Hour: 22 – Police station_

"I know where they are!" Reid shouted while heading out of the station, with the tam right behind him.

"Wait up kid!" Morgan ran after him.

"The one place Hallow's dad use to take him when he was younger was the old factory 3 ½ hours away!"

"How do you know this Spencer?" Garcia asked.

"It's the one place that would be big enough to not only hide where he is, not only the deepest place in the woods, but the least place he would go"

"What if they're not there? We can't take any more chances than we took earlier" Hotch said.

"If none of you are coming, I'm going alone"

"How are you going to get there without the keys?" Rossi asked.

"Check again Rossi" Reid got in the car, and revved up the engine.

"Reid wait, we need back up and you know it. What if you got there and he gets you to huh? You know that's what he wants! He's not dump kid" Morgan told him, "Come back inside, we'll talk more and then we'll make a plan if we see that if it is that place, then we'll call the county police of that area and head there ASAP man. You're acting like you did with the whole Riley Jenkins case again, don't go back down that road kid"

The motor shut off and he got out of the car, threw the keys at Rossi and walked back inside, once everyone was back inside the station, Rossi turned to Hotch.

"How the hell did he get the keys from my pants without me noticing or feeling anything?"

**M: Hope you liked chapter 5, please review more readers. I'll update chapter six when I have more than 8 reviews. Night everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**No One Deserve's This: A ReidXPrentiss Story**_

**M: Hey fanfictioners, here's chapter 6! :D**

_Midnight – Hour: 25 _

Garcia was searching for possible trails that could lead the Hallow's hideout. Cooper walked into the station, having just returned form interviewing other Security guards and the front desk clerk.

"I have some information about Hallow for you guys. He drove beige, Bentley with the license plate number 'D6J I98H'. I put an APB on his car and it was located driving south West from Michigan"

"West?..." Reid looked at the map on the board and smirked. "We're getting close to him. They're an abandon warehouse, where his dad took him and the hold factory his mom use to work"

"What did happen to his mother?" Rossi asked Garcia.

"Let me see….. she was killed in that factory, when her uniform was caught in the grinder and she was pulled in and I'm not saying anything else"

"Do you think we could send two different SWAT team to those areas?" Morgan asked Cooper.

"For the ware house, we can assist because it's in our jurisdiction, but you'll have to call the precinct in charge of that area, where the factory is"

"Looks like we have a plan, now. Reid where do you strongly believe Prentiss is?" Hotch asked him,

"The factory… I'll go to the factory"

"Let's roll people; we have a federal agent to save!" Morgan said, while quickly walking to the car.

_Hallow's hide out – 2:00 a.m. – hour: 27_

He walked into the building with wire cutters and wires, he put them away in a storage box, before walking down three level down the ground, walked another 10 feet, and reached the room Emily was being held in. After he was in the room, he glared at her, untied her and dragged her out of the room, by grabbing a handful of her hair and wrapping his other free arm around her neck.

"It's time for the test!"

Once they were outside, he made her lie on a log, tied her wrist and feet, and tied an extra rope around her waist to make sure she didn't slip out of the cross he had hand made himself. He slowly pulled the cross onto it's post, making Emily in a crucifix position once again, but this time she was running out of time, when she saw him gathering wood and paper around, where she stood, tied up and was about two miles away from the factory, where nowhere could see or find her.

_With team two – 2:25 a.m. – Hour: 27_

JJ, Rossi and Morgan were just arriving at the abandon Warehouse. The SWAT team had just threw in three tear gas through windows and waited for their cue to go in. After a minute, there was no response or anyone running out, so they went in, checked every available rooms and chambers in the warehouse, only to have found two corpses that had been torched alive on a crucifix stake. JJ was the first to run at full speed toward the radio inside the care and contacted team one, when they realized that they have lost all possible communications. They had to go to the factory and warn them that Emily was in more danger than they thought and they were seriously running out of time.

"That guy keeps getting worse and worse" Morgan muttered.

_With team one – 2:35 a.m. – Hour: 27.5_

The other team had arrived, searched the entire factory and found nothing but the equipment, computer, weapon and blood on both the table and onto the floor, which everyone knew belonged to Emily. Reid felt like a failure to her, she was gone again but where? They all left the perimeter after 30 minutes of searching thoroughly, and even using dogs to catch her scent. Everything was a failure, so they decided to head towards the warehouse instead, especially when they saw that every communications were dead.

"We'll find her Reid, they couldn't have gone far and there's an APB on the car, we're going to find the bastard soon" Hotch told him.

**M: that's all for now I'll update chapter 7 the final chapter tomorrow. Please review after reading please.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**No One Deserve's This: A ReidXPrentiss Story**_

**M: Here's the final chapter of the story everyone. I didn't feel like waiting until tomorrow so here is the last chapter of this storym hope you like it and leave your reviews.**

_Field, two miles away from Factory, 2:50 a.m. – Hour: 27.9_

"…help….. Spencer…." Emily tried to shout, but found her self painfully whimpering, and that she was in tears.

For the first time in all of the times she had been beaten and taken hostage, she was crying. No one could blame her for crying but even she was in shock. But something told her deep inside that she wasn't going to make it out alive.

"You're crying out for forgiveness. The forgiveness for the sins you've committed. Once the ritual is complete, I mean"

_Route 08; team one, 2:55 a.m. – Hour: 27.95_

Hotch looked at a really depressed Dr. Reid, but he also looked like he was deep in thought, "What are you thinking Spencer?"

"Cruel Irony"

"Why, cruel Irony?" Hotch asked.

"The necklace Hallow was holding in his hand, it's actually just a plain chain but at the end was the engagement ring I'd given her the night before the case. She said yes and now she's gone"

"Don't think like that Reid" he told him.

"It's been more than 24 hours Hotch!" he snapped.

That's when Hotch's phone rang; he answered it to ask if they had found anything at the ware house. His eyes widened in horror as he did a U-turn and was heading back to the factory. He told the rest that they would be there in less then five minutes, before he hung up.

"Hotch what's wrong?" Reid asked.

"JJ, Morgan and Rossi found two burnt corpse in the warehouse, from what they could find they were burnt outside about two to three miles away and were then left in there and he never returned there"

Spencer was even more stressed out, but he was also very angry. He wanted to kill Hallow as soon as he finds him. Hotch had recognized the darkness his eyes, it was the same darkness that he had when he found Hailey and killed Foyer because of what he had done to her, his son and to himself as well. When they had arrived, the others were looking for any possible trails that would lead them to Hallow and Prentiss.

Reid quickly stepped out of the vehicle, had his gun in his hands, a flashlight in the other hand and was already searching for her. Hotch told everyone to do the same thing except when they found a possible trail, they had to get the others or the person closest to you, and they then started the search.

"Where are you Em?" Reid muttered to himself.

Reid saw something slightly shinning from seven feet away from his, he went over, knelt down and saw that it was the engagement ring he had given to Emily. He was about to call out to JJ, when he could smell something burning and saw a dim light about a mile away from where he was.

"JJ! OVER HERE!" he yelled out before running towards the direction.

"SPENCE, WAIT FOR THE OTHERS!" she shouted at him, until she saw the dim light, "Oh shit", she grabbed her radio and contacted Hotch, "Hotch! There's a dim light about a mile away from where I am standing right now and it smells like something is burning. Spencer just ran towards the light alone, I'm going after him! Call the paramedics now!" she ran after Reid, with Morgan and Rossi close behind her.

Emily's vision was starting to fog up, while she was being suffocated by the thick smoke and the unbearable heat that was literally killing her. Hallow was enjoying the show when he felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head.

"I guess she was right, you did find me and her alive, for now anyway" he chuckled evilly.

"Put out the fire now!" he was really angry now.

"How about…." Hallow quickly grabbed Spencer's wrist, twisted it until they both heard something snap, making him let go of the gun, which resulted to him punching Reid repeatedly in the face.

What he wasn't expecting was a punch from the skinny man, and man did he underestimate him. Reid kept hitting him over and over in the face, until Hallow got a hold of his gun and shot him in the gut.

JJ got a clear shot of Hallow and pressed on the trigger, hearing the bullet rip in the think air and some powder flying, the bullet made its way to Hallows temple lobe and went out the other lobe, killing him instantly.

"Remind me never to get you mad, JJ" Morgan said, while running towards the burning stake.

Rossi had gotten the fire extinguisher from the trunk of the car, and used it to put the fire out, less than a minute later. A nice cool breeze came, cooling down and really sweaty Emily, slowly waking her up.

"…Morgan?"

"Hey sugar, how the weather up there is?" he teased.

"….You tell me" she then passed out, from lack of blood.

Hotch arrived one of the car, parked next to the stake, while they carefully and gently got her down.

"Where's Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Oh no, Reid!" Morgan and Rossi looked where Hallow had fallen, and they both saw a badly bleeding Spencer Reid, trying to stay awake.

"Hotch, Reid was shot in the stomach!"

"Oh no" JJ put a hand over her mouth, after they had put Emily in the back seat.

"We're taking them both to the nearest hospital, Morgan call Garcia and tell her the current situation" Hotch ordered.

"Baby girl it's Morgan, listen we need you to tell us the nearest hospital form the abandon factory…. Emily needs medical attention but she's alive and well but Reid was shot and he's lost a lot of blood already….. There's a hospital about four miles down if we continue on route 08. Thanks baby girl, ask Chief Cooper to drop you off at the hospital okay… see ya soon girl" he hung up and drove the badly injured Reid to the hospital, while Hotch and JJ were following them form behind.

_Michigan General Hospital, 1:00 p.m._

The team was still waiting on any updates on both Spencer and Emily, Garcia had arrived at the hospital an hour after they both were admitted and taken care of. Reid needed surgery and so did Emily. Hotch was holding the ring Reid had told him about earlier, and for a reason he couldn't help but smile.

"What's up Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Earlier when Reid and I left the factory, we were heading to the warehouse, when he told me that the necklace that Emily was wearing around her neck was actually her engagement ring. Until they told us about them being together, she would always wear it around her no matter what, she said yes. They're getting married, yet they're both in critical state right now, that is a cruel Irony, like he told me before"

"You sure about that, Hotch? I saw it once and the stone was an Emerald" Morgan jumped when he heard Garcia gasp, with a smile spread across her face, "What is it girl?"

"Do you not know the significance of the Emerald?... It means Forever love, marriage and family, while also meaning a firm partnership", she told them.

"Look like he's more romantic that we thought, he just had to meet the right girl" JJ said to everyone.

"Aren't they like 10 years apart?" Rossi asked.

"Ah, my poor divorced three times, agent David Rossi, love has no age"

This made everyone have a light chuckled, lifting some of the pressure off of their shoulders. When they saw a doctor walking towards them, they all stood up and waited to see who and how they're doing.

"Reid, Spencer?" the doctor asked.

"That would be us" Rossi said.

"He lost a lot of blood, has a broken wrist but other than that he's in a wheelchair, due to his grogginess and he is in his fiancée's room which is in room 314, on your left"

_In room 314,_ _1:05 p.m._

Reid was waiting for her to wake up, she was still out cold. That's when he heard a light tap at the door, he turned around and saw the entire team waiting to see if it was okay to come in or not, he nodded for them to come in.

"I would just like to say, how stupid you are for going into danger like that doctor Reid" Hotch had a serious tone, "You also forgot this" he handed the ring over, with a small grin on his face.

"Thanks Hotch, and I'm sorry for acting out of line, because of my my personal feelings for Emily"

"We all acted out of line kid, that's because we're family and no one messes with our family, especially with JJ's crack shooting skills" Morgan smirked.

"But we have to admit that we've never seen you act this way. Beating someone to a pulp? That wasn't the Reid we're use to working with" JJ told him.

"You're right, it wasn't me, the Reid you're all use to working and hanging out with from time to time. This Reid was protecting that made his life turn into something that he never thought could ever happen and I would do it again until my heart stops beating"

"Well…. Aren't you…. Mister Romantic" said a tired familiar voice.

"Hey Em, how are you feeling sweetheart?" Garcia asked, with tears in her eyes.

"I've felt better…. Is Hallow in jail?"

"Crack shot JJ took care of him" Morgan told her.

"That makes two of us that you've saved JJ"

"I know I'm just waiting for my sheriff badge to come in the mail now" she teased, making everyone laugh.

That's when Prentiss felt a cold circular metal on one of her fingers, of her left hand. She smiled at Reid and gave him a smile that made him nod, confusing everyone else.

"I told her the day she got to wear the ring on her finger was the day everyone would know about us" he told them.

"Are two agent nerds are getting hitched huh?" Morgan smiled.

_Later that night….._

"I was so scared that I lost you Em, it was killing me inside that I couldn't help you at all. It should have been me or even better I should have been stronger, I'm s-"

"It's over Spencer, he's gone and we're both still here right?"

"Yeah"

"Then let's what we have now and not what was behind or what's ahead. Enjoy where you are now, instead of looking elsewhere" she kissed him lightly.

"I love you"

"I love you too Spencer and I still can't believe you were shot because of me"

"Didn't you, just say to not look elsewhere?"

"Sorry" she made a funny smile, with a little hint of blush on her cheeks.

"As soon as you're strong enough to walk out of here, we're heading back to Quantico, to our home"

"You know we're going to have to tell our parents right?"

"Well my mom loves you and your mom…. We'll see how it goes" he teased.

"Spencer Reid, my mother likes you she just thinks you're very skinny that's all" she stuck her tongue at him, while smiling.

_A year and a half goes by,… _

Morgan had decided to take Reid out for lunch after returning home from a long conference. Their plates were laid in front of them and they were now eating, while Morgan just kept smiling at Reid, confusing him.

"Okay tell me what's going on Derek"

"You're anniversary is coming up man, one year of marriage tomorrow kid"

"When are you going to stop calling me kid?"

"I'll always call you kid, Spencer. Anyways, do you know what you got her? First of marriage, the traditional gift would be paper, you know"

"I already got it; it's in the SUV right now"

"Can you tell me what it is? You know I won't tell man"

Reid bent over, whispered into his Ear the present he had gotten for Emily that he was giving her tomorrow. Morgan had a huge grin spread across his face and told him that it was the perfect gift to give Emily and that even he was sure that he would like it.

"Come on, we have to get back to Quantico, finish the reports as soon as possible so I can get home on time, or even before Emily returns from the recent case she's been working on"

"She told you what time JJ was dropping her at the house?" he asked.

"She said she should be home at around seven-ish. That's why I want to finish the reports and head home"

"Then we better head back now, like you said kid. Let's roll"

_At 7:28 p.m. – Spence & Emily's house_

Emily walked into the home and it was total darkness, she guessed that Reid got stuck finishing the reports late again. After waving goodbye to JJ, she went upstairs to unpack and changed into some more comfy clothes. She got her present to Reid out, smiled and put it in a safe spot in the dinning room. She walked to the couch let herself fall onto it, only to hear a small yelp, which made her scream out of fear.

"Spencer!"

"I dosed off I swear" he was slowly waking up, "Hey you're home, how was the case?"

"We found the eight year old girl, before the UNSUB could do anything to her, and we brought her back to her parents, I would say it was a nice ending of a case" she kissed, and deepened it, when he returned it. "You have to open my present Spencer"

"Can you open mine, since I've been waiting here the longest" he smirked.

"Sure"

He handed her the present and she could clearly see that it was a book, it made sense since paper was suppose to be the first anniversary present. She removed the wrapping and gasped, in delight.

"Oh my god, Spencer, how did you know?", he had got her a limited edition of the very first Winnie the Pooh book. "Wait…. Now open mine"

Reid saw that it was an envelope, he opened it, read it and had a huge smile on his face, "Looks like you'll get to use the book sooner than I thought" He kissed her passionately and they both spent the whole night on the couch. Recently, for the past cpuled of months, Emily has been relieving her torturist hours inside of her subconscious mind. She would wake up all sweaty, in tears, and out of breath, yet she would always pretend to sleep and get out of bed even before she was suppose to. But while Reid was sleeping, Emily was wide awake, avoiding rest to make sure that none of her nightmares would ever return to haunt, her since that faithful night. How long could she hide it from her husband, before he figures out and how it'll affect their unborn child?

"_I laugh, I love, I hope, I try, I hurt, I need, I fear, I cry. And I know you do the same things too, So we're really not that different, me and you.__"_

_Collin Rayes_

**M: There will be a second story, but for this is the end folks.**


End file.
